Betrayal
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: "We can't tell Annabeth about this." He said through the kiss.  "Never, ever." I knew it was wrong, she was my friend but I kissed him back.   A Thalia/Percy fic rated T with reason
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it has been seven years since I discovered my mom had died. I know it seems silly to actually mourn her death, but she was my mother. No matter what she had done, or what she didn't do. I say I hated her, and I really did. I suppose I still do. It seems like I can always find more reasons why she was a bad mother then good. I suppose it's because she always came home late at night, or early morning. And when she finally did come home, she was always drunk. Drunk or she would have some random guy with her. And sometimes, when she was really drunk, she would come to my room yelling. Calling me names I would never call a child. But I would just ignore it and fall asleep. I guess the drugs didn't help with the whole mother thing. I caught her once or twice, shooting up, or smoking stuff that wasn't a cigarette. Or maybe what made her a bad mother was the fact that she was never a mother. She always would pound me off to a nanny. At times, I think both, the nanny and I, thought we were the mother and daughter. I don't think my mother actually ever knew me. Sure she knew my name, but nothing else. She didn't know what my favorite color was, or what kind of grades I got. I think she only knew me as the mistake, or broken condom. What really made, and still makes, me so mad is the fact that she made me hate my father. She made me hate him because he never was there to save me from one of her drunk spells. He wasn't there to take away the bottle of Vodka, when she had too much already. And he wasn't there to be the parent to say that he loved me. I had to laugh through my tears. Here I am, on the beach, when it's below freezing, crying over my mom, who wasn't really a mom at all. Yet I'm crying over her, and she never once, not once, told me she loved me. How pathetic. Thinking how she never once told me she loved me, only made me some-what mad. Mad at the fact of how bad of a mother she really was. You are supposed to reflect on the good memories when a loved one passes, yet all I have are the bad ones. That makes me laugh again because; she was not a loved one of mine. With that I wiped away my tears, and looked at to the sea.

"Thalia?" I turned around to see Percy walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head around to look towards the ocean.

"What are you doing out here? It has to be below freezing." I looked over at him; he was wearing some jeans and a Goode Swim Team Sweatshirt. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a black sweatshirt and some material shorts. My legs were a chalky white. Yep, I was defiantly cold.

"I don't know." I said. I didn't mention the fact that I was out here crying over my stupid mother. I don't even know why I['m risking hypothermia for my mom. And I don't know why I keep calling her mom; I think I will start calling her by her first name. Percy chuckled and sat down next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him turning to face him. He was looking out at the ocean.

"It's just the simple fact that you are out here, in the cold, wearing summer clothes." He turned his head to look at me, his smile whipped off his face.

"What's wrong?" Was it that obvious that I've been crying? I hope it's just a look I have on my face or something. I hate it when people see me cry, it's a sign of weakness.

"Nothing is wrong." I turned my head back to the ocean. Percy huffed and turned back to look at the ocean. We sat in silence for a long time. Finally Percy got up; I was silently hoping he would leave. Instead, he turned around and extended his hand.

"Do you want to go for a swim with me?" I looked at his hand. Wow he really is a Seaweed Brain.

"Do you honestly think that would be a smart thing to do?" I questioned. He put his arm back by his side.

"Going swimming?" He asked, clearly confused. I nodded.

"I'm in your father's domain. He could easily drown me. Just like if you are flying, you can easily get blasted." I stated the obvious. Percy just nodded and still kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm just going to see how well being invincible works." What? He started walking towards me. Before I knew what he was doing, he scooped me up like a little kid. He then proceeded to walk over to the deck.

"Put me down, Jackson!" Boy, he was going to get it! He walked to the end o the deck. Then, what he did next was truly something he didn't think about, He threw me into the water, before jumping in himself. Oh how that water was cold. Now if sitting in that cold didn't give me hypothermia, this will. But once when Percy jumped in, the water turned rather warm.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Thunder started roaring. And I knew lightning was sure to come. And if it did, Percy would be a shush-ka-bob. I mean, getting zapped with lightning, in water, well you get the point.

"It looked like you needed to have some fun." He put his hands up in his defense.

"This wasn't the fun I needed. I matter of f-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. Now, what happened next I am ashamed of? I kissed him back. He moved closer to me, crushing my body to his. He wrapped me in his embrace, and deepened the kiss. I should have broken it off. I should have pushed him away and zapped him. I mean could you imagine what Annabeth would say? Oh no, Annabeth. At that thought, I should have pushed away from Percy; instead I wrapped my legs around his waist.

_Annabeth is your friend you shouldn't be doing this to her. _ The thought kept running through my mind, but I kept pushing it away. She had Luke, a matter of fact; Luke loved her, not me. Even though I would admit later that was in fact a lie. I was kissing Percy because I had feeling for him. It had nothing to do with Luke. But for now I was going to go with that. So I started kissing Percy more. When we broke apart for air, my legs we wrapped around his waist, and kiss arms were wrapped around my neck.

"We can't tell Annabeth about this." Percy said, gasping for air.

"Never, ever." I said in agreement. He kissed me again. Annabeth is my friend. I really should be stopping this. But that thought was pushed away. So that night, I thought about my mother, and I betrayed a friend.

So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. I think Perlia, Percy and Thalia, are becoming one of my favorite couples. So let me know if I should write more for this pair. And sorry this is so OOC!


	2. Chapter 2

So thank you for all the wonderful reviews! This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it more. It will probably only have three chapters. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning on only two hours of sleep. I didn't like how guilty I felt. I knew, and know how wrong it was to kiss Percy, yet I did. I felt even more horrible at the simple fact that I enjoyed the kiss. And I wouldn't hesitate for one second, to kiss Percy again. What kind of friend am I? Last night, I made out with my best friend's boyfriend. Now I'm admitting I would do it again? But I won't do it again. It would crush Annabeth, if she ever found out. So today, I will talk to Percy. I guess we can pretend like that kiss never happened. And if I have to, for the sake of Annabeth, I will never talk to Percy again. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I got dressed, in my black skinny jeans, and long sleeve white shirt. I put a thick coating of eye liner, and shoved my feet into a pair of boots. I looked out the window, the sky was gray, and it had that cold feeling look. I shivered, and put on a pull-over. I walked out of my cabin, heading to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast.

As soon as I got there, I looked over to the Poseidon table. Percy looked up at me, and blushed. I was so tempted just to head over to the Zeus' table, but I knew I had to talk to Percy. So I sucked up the only pride I had left, and walked over to his table.

"Hey Kelp Face!" His head snapped up from his food.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"We need to talk after breakfast. Meet me at Zeus' fist." He nodded his head in agreement. I walked over to my table and sat down. The harpies brought me a plate full of pancakes, my favorite. I got up and walked over to the fire. I scooped two pancakes into it.

_Dad, please help me get things right again. _The air around me smelled of rain. I hoped that was a sign that my dad was listing. I walked back over to my table and sat down. Right when I was going to dig into my pancakes, Annabeth turned around.

"Hey Thals, do you want to do some sword fighting this afternoon?"

"You're on!" I said. She gave me a huge smile, and turned back to her half-siblings. I looked down at my pancakes, not really having an appetite any more.

"Percy, we can't ever talk about what happened last night." I turned around to look at Percy. He was standing by Zeus' fist, nodding his head in agreement.

"Or let it happen again." He added. I nodded my head in agreement. I looked up at him, and our eyes met. I looked into his sea green eyes. They were just like the ocean. Just as big and beautiful… I cleared my throat.

"I think it would be better if we didn't talk to each other anymore." He looked away, blushing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I guess we better start now. I turned around to walk away.

"Hey, Thalia?"

"Yeah?" Percy walked up to me. He bent down and planted his lips on mine. I should have stopped the kiss, again. I should have pushed him away, again. But I didn't. I kissed him back, again. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." I said, through the kiss. Once when the thought of breaking the kiss ran across my mind, my heart quickly protested. That was the day Percy and I made out by Zeus' fist, in the middle of the forest. That was the day I also admitted that I might be falling in love with a son of Poseidon. That was the day I betrayed my best friend.

Now, I'm not proud to admit this. A matter of fact, I don't want to admit this. But I will. Ever since that day Percy and I made out at Zeus' fist, we have been doing often. But the thing is, we just don't kiss. We actually talk. And Percy is actually a joy to be around. I would want to be his girlfriend any day. I enjoy being around him, and I know that he feels the same way about me. But no matter how much joy Percy brings me, I still get all hot when I see him. You know how it feels when you lie, and you get that hot, sinking feeling? That's how it feels when I'm with Percy. And lately, I haven't even been able to look at Annabeth. I mean, how could I? I made, and make, out with her boyfriend. What kind of friend would I be if I smiled to her face, when, in reality, I'm hurting her? When I wake up in the morning, I can't even look at myself I the mirror, knowing what I'm doing. And the worst is the lying. It makes me feel all bad, whenever I have to lie. And I've been doing a lot of lying lately. I guess what I'm feeling could be only one word, guilt.

"Hey Thalia, can I tell you something?" I looked up at Annabeth. We were sitting on the beach.

"Sure." I looked out to the ocean. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to break up with Percy." Did she just say she was going to break up with Percy?

"Why?" I exclaimed. She took a deep breath, as though calming herself.

"I think he is cheating on me." My heart skipped a beat. Did she know something? Did she think it was me? Did she catch us?

"Why would you think that?" I asked, hoping my suspicions weren't true.

"He just doesn't look at me the same way. He doesn't even say he loves me anymore. I actually think he is going to break up with me soon." Oh, that's not good.

So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter in this story! I hope you enjoy it!

"Percy, we can't keep doing this." I looked over at Percy. I knew that I didn't want to end this, but I had to. Annabeth already found out that Percy was cheating on her, it wouldn't be long until she found out he was cheating with me. I already betrayed our friendship; I didn't want to destroy it. Then again, I might end up destroying it. I don't think I would be able to live with the guilt. That guilt, constantly nagging at the side of my brain, telling me I should tell Annabeth. I would end up going mad if I didn't. So for now, Percy and I would just stop seeing each other. And this time, we would.

"I can't agree more with you." I gave him a sharp nod, and turned around, heading to my cabin.

My plan worked. Percy and I haven't talked in three weeks. Whenever I would see him about to cross my path, I would take another route. Whenever he saw me talking to Annabeth, he would say a quick hello, then be on his way. Annabeth seemed blind to this strange behavior. That or she simply ignored it. Percy had got her a beautiful diamond necklace, with '_I Will Love You for Always' _engraved in it. That guilty feeling eventually disappeared. Sure, I would still feel bad whenever Annabeth would talk about Percy, but it wasn't as bad as before. So life went on. I acted as though Percy never existed, and he acted as though I never existed. We never so much as made eyes contact with each other. Annabeth stopped getting the suspension that Percy was cheating, and she was as happy as ever. I would like to say that it was good not to have my conscious always nagging at me. But I would be lying. The truth is I miss Percy.

I'm miserable. Okay, I'll admit it. I miss Percy. There, I said it. I miss that stupid son of the Sea. I miss the way his sea green eyes sparkled whenever we talked about the ocean. Or how he knew me so well, he knew what buttons not to press, and he knew how not to make me upset. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, was falling for Percy Jackson. And it hurts, to see him kissing Annabeth, in a way he never kissed me. To hear him tell her he loves her, more then breathing, rips my heart to pieces. He never so much told me he loved me, more or less then telling me he loved me more then his life. So I guess you could say I have a broken heart. Or that I was falling hard for someone who could have fallen just as hard, if not harder. Maybe I was the stupid one, actually thinking that someone who already gave his heart to another could actually love me. Maybe I was being blinded. Trying my best to think he loved me more. So yes, you could say I'm suffering from a broken heart. Yes, you could also say that it rips my heart to shreds, seeing him kissing her. It breaks me to pieces, hearing him tell her he loves her. But I just turn my head the other way. I act like it doesn't faze me. My attitude says it could care less. I even make a face or two. To the outsiders it seems as though I just not into that mushy stuff. But I know the truth. I know why I make the faces, or turn the other way. It's simply because, I have feeling for a boy that I never knew I could have.

I was sitting at the beach, looking out into the ocean. For a while, I couldn't really go to the ocean, but I guess I'm finally getting over Percy. It's for the better. There was no way I could go my whole life loving a guy, who would or could never love me back. I guess I was also relieved. Relieved that my heart doesn't drop whenever I see them kiss, or that they can say how much they care for one another and I just simply mumble. It feels good to be able to move on. It really does. Sure, there are still times when I wish that I would be able to see Percy at night. Sometimes, I wish that he was my boyfriend, not Annabeth's. But I'm getting better. My thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I looked over to none other then, Percy Jackson.

"What do you want, Kelp Face?" I looked out to the ocean, the rapids were rather small.

"I'm just enjoying the ocean's view. It always comforts me when I'm having a bad day." I rolled my eyes, but I knew how Percy felt. Looking up at the sky, always make me feel better. Maybe it's because it's my father's kingdom, or the fact that I have powers over it. I nodded.

"So what's with the bad day?" I asked, not really caring about the answer, just trying to make a conversation.

"I think I'm going to break up with Annabeth." I looked at him, he looked down at me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I just don't feel the same way about her anymore. That and someone else has been on my mind a lot lately." He looked down at me, with knowing eyes.

"Who?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"You and it drives me nuts! To always have to turn the other way when I see you. When I'm kissing Annabeth, I always wish that it's you I'm kissing. Whenever I do kiss Annabeth, it doesn't have the same spark as it does with you. I always wish it's you I'm hanging out with, whenever I'm with Annabeth, I always have to picture your face, whenever I tell Annabeth I love her. I guess what I'm trying to say is I am missing you and I'm falling for you." He took a deep breath and looked at me. I looked at him and did something I will never admit I did. I kissed him, and it was the best kiss we ever shared.

"How could you guys do this to me?" We broke apart, and turned around, to see a teary eyed Annabeth. Percy sighed and got up.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to find out this way." He started.

It has been a while since Percy and I made it official. Don't get me wrong, I love that boy. Sometimes I just feel guilty. I feel like I took something away from Annabeth that broke her. I guess it did. She wouldn't talk to either if us for the longest. She just now started to talk to me, but not to Percy. So whenever I'm with her, I don't mention him. She says its okay, but I know she is lying. But I know things will be better. Even though I betrayed my best friend, I probably broke her trust forever, and I'm the reason her heart was shattered. So I guess things are as good as they will get.

So did you like it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review!

~ Gummy


End file.
